Lucy Schthubsworth
- }<0 | - }-1}} | - }=0 | - }>=0 | - }}} | - }-1}} }} | - }}} }} }}) Cat Village|relatives = Catcules (ex-boyfriend) † Saffron Schthubsworth (son) Molly Raymond (adopted mother) Polly Raymond (adopted sister) Pipa Raymond (adopted sister)|allies = Bubby Kristy Natasha Ashem Cora Tom Puss Louis † Lulu Nyosen †|enemies = Greg Dog † Zara Maxwell † Kristy|personality = Adventurous, secretive|species = Cat|gender = Female}} Lucy Schthubsworth (born 7 July 2012 CE) is a cat from the Animal Dimension. Raised by dogs from age 8, Lucy had a normal life, and studied photography in college. Shortly after graduating, she crossed paths (while on holiday) with the Zeus family and their friends, who were involved with magic and the supernatural. Lucy befriended them and moved back with them to the mystical hidden island Adam Island and became a part of their subsequent adventures. In 2039 Lucy gave birth to a son named Saffron Schthubsworth, although after the death of her boyfriend who she met during her travels. Lucy later relocated to the Reboot Animal Dimension with her friends, where she currently lives with Cora Tom and is raising her son in peace. Biography Early life Lucy was born in Cat Village, a seaside town which was small but had lots of food. 2020 CE At a young age Lucy got very obese. When Lucy was 8, two young dogs washed ashore, and Lucy hid them in her house, which lay above a restaurant Lucy's parents worked in. Pipa Raymond, the older dog, was Lucy's age, and she had a baby sister named Polly. Shortly after that, Lucy's father learnt of the dogs and banished all three from town as dogs weren't allowed. They moved in with Polly and Pipa's adopted cat mother, Molly Raymond. Teenage 2027 CE Lucy, Pipa and Polly attended Secondary Age Boarding School in the city. All three girls were quite popular, but many people recommended Lucy loose weight. Lucy got fed up of this and made a speech on weight and appearances. This stopped most people mentioning her weight. 2030 CE Lucy, who wanted to be a photographer, got into a fallout with Pipa and Polly, who wanted to start a girl band with Lucy. Lucy reluctantly parted ways with them after graduation. College 2031 CE Lucy got into the PPC (Private Photography College) at the age of 19. 2033 CE On her 21st, Lucy and three friends went out to the local pub.Super Bubby A.G. 3 2035 CE Lucy graduated from the Private Photography College. Age 24-39 2037 CE (age 24-25) In late April, (two years after graduation) Lucy had a life changing trip to Greek Island for photography, where she was kidnapped by the psychotic dog Greg Dog but rescued by the superhero Bubby Kristy. Lucy fell for Catcules, a famed wrestler, and then decided to live with Bubby and her family and friends.Super Bubby 12: Greek Island Over the next month, she quit her job and moved out to Adam Island. 2040 CE (age 27-28) In November, Lucy and Cora went shopping at the Pet City Shopping Centre. They bumped into Lex and Smokey, and they sat down and caught up on everything. When mentioning Greg's death, a dog named Patty Lisaton and her daughter Ripley Dog-Lisaton overheard and questioned them. When Cora revealed Bubby and Greg had a 'feud', Patty demanded to meet Bubby. Lucy, Cora, Patty and Ripley flew to Adam Island and shortly after Bubby and Patty had a long chat, all the girls had a party night. 2041 CE (age 28-29) On 25 January, Saffron, Lucy, Cora, Puss and McKrit spend the day sunbathing on the beach.Super Bubby A.G. 5 2043 CE (age 30-31) In November, Saffron, Lucy, and Cora moved into a new home.Episode 3.1 (Bubby: Reboot) Appearances Super Bubby |-|Original Books= * Super Bubby 12: Greek Island (first appearance) * Super Bubby 13: Summer Island * Super Bubby 14: Ancient Curses * Super Bubby 15: Family Issues Part 1 * Super Bubby 16: Family Issues Part 2 * Super Bubby 17: Cat Rescue * Super Bubby 18: Remember * Super Bubby 19: Uncovered * Super Bubby 20: The Meaning of Life * Super Bubby 21: The Finale |-|A.G.= * Super Bubby A.G. 1 * Super Bubby A.G. 2 * Super Bubby A.G. 3 * Super Bubby A.G. 4 * Super Bubby A.G. 5 * Super Bubby A.G. 6 * Super Bubby A.G. 7 * Super Bubby A.G. 8 * Super Bubby A.G. 9 |-|Reboot S1= * Episode 1.1 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.2 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.3 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.4 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.5 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.6 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.7 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.8 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.9 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.10 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.11 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.12 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.13 (Bubby: Reboot) |-|Reboot S2= * Episode 2.1 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.2 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.3 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.4 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.5 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.6 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.7 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.9 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.10 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.12 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.13 (Bubby: Reboot) |-|Reboot S3= * Episode 3.6 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 3.7 (Bubby: Reboot) References Category:Characters Category:2012 CE births Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Schthubsworth family Category:Mothers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Bubby Kristy's Army members